Unfinished business
by guren666
Summary: Near& Mello in action!Oh, and the most important thing- in this story BOTH Near and Mello have two personalities. So sorry, if it doesn t give any sense at all. I made this fanfic, because I was depressed. So, NO flamers allowed. Anyway, R&R.


Unfinished business

Near woke up. He was tied up by a was unsure of what was happening. The last thing he remembered was, that he was solving one of his puzzless and then he felt an imense pain. Someone attacked him from behind. And now he was all tied up, lying in a small, dark room.

Near was only curious, who could have kidnapped him. Kira was dead, Mello and Matt, too. Or at should be.

Then suddenly the door slamed and a little light came into the room, but it wasn´t enough to see, who came in. The shadowy figure came closer and Near saw, who it was. The person was wearing black leather, a pretty rossario and had blonde eyes were angely blue.

´´Mello?!´ How come you´re alive? Where´s Matt?´´ Mello only smirked. He pulled Near up. ´´The one who was killed was BB and Matt´s ...dead.´´

´´But...how?´´Near was shocked. ´´Shut up, now I´m going to have my revenge on you, for what you did to me, everytime you´ve beaten me up. But now, hehe, I´m the victor.´´

´´Mello, your hate is one-sided.´´told him Near as always monotonously.´´Let´s see if you will be so calm, when I´m done with you.´´ Mello´s eyes were now dangerous. He searched in pocket and pulled a rag out. He put it in Near´s mouth. Then Mello turned Near around, so he was facing the wall. ´´I have found the perfect way for hurting and humiliating you at once.´´ Near had a rug in his mouth, so he couldn´t say anything. Mello leaned closer to him. ´´I´ll rape you,´´ he whispered in Near´s ear. Near was horrified. He tried to free himself from ropes, but they were too tight.

´´It´s useless, Near. No one will come here, because we´re out in a jungle hideout.´´ Mello bagan to unzip his leather pants. Near has sworn to himself, that no matter , he won´t scream or anything. He felt as his white pajamas and boxwrs were put down and threwn somewhere on the fllor. Nar closed his eyes. He felt something very big inside of him. It hurt like hell. The pain was so intensive, taht he had to scream. The rag fell to the ground. Mello laughed.

´´That´s it, Near! Scream, scream out loudly!´´Mello bagan to thrust to trust in again and again. Near was fell of his eyes against his will. When Mello was satisfied, he pulled out from Near. Mello released Near from ropes. Near fell to the ground, sobbing and crying. That´s when Mello´s hearth shattered.

´´Near!Don´t...´´ he leaned foreward to touch him. Near in pain and fear backed off. ´´Don´t touch me!´´said Near between sobs. Mello felt, that he has gone too , this wasn´t a part of his plan.´´Near..´´ ´´Well, are you not satisfied yet?!rather kill me than torture me like this.´´

´´Near, I just wanted to see any human reaction from you, bacause you always seemed like a lifeless toy to me. And when you scored each time higher as me, I´ve grown to...´´

´´To what, hate me?´´ ´´No,...admire you.´´ Near was now really confused.´´ So yo have just raped me, so that you can see that I´m also a human?´

Near, when it goes to human ralationships, you´ve a really poor knowledge.I´ve always wanted to be close to you, but you never gave a damn thing about me. You are the only one I´ve ever loved.´´

´´You..loved me? But, you have always hated me. I remember that you called me an ugly sheep or albino bastard.´´

´´Those were the times, when I´ve mistaken love with I´ve kidnapped you, I had in plan to confess my feelings to you, but then I saw you here, helpless, something in me started to act on its own and I simply needed you.´´

´´You know, that really hurt,´´ said Near with ters in his grey eyes.´´Why are you crying now, Near?Did I hurt you that bad?´´

´´No, but just now I´ve realised that I love you, too.´´Mello was owerjoyed to hear that. ´´Are you serious?´´ ´´Did I make a joke in my life before?´´

Mello smiled. ´´No, I don´t think so.´´ And he pressed his lips on Near´s.

´´How about we settle the score?´´ Near turned Mello around. ´´If you feel like it, fine with me.´´ Both of them smirked.


End file.
